The Operative 3
by Raven03
Summary: You'll have to read it. :)
1. Default Chapter

The Operative: 3/3  
  
SUMMARY: Sequel to The Operative 2.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of La Femme Nikita do not belong to me but are being borrowed for as long as I need them. And while I'm at it I would greatly appreciate feedback. This is my first La Femme Nikita fic.  
"No sign of target Birkoff. All teams report back." I hear Michael say over my comlink. We're staking out a mission in the park, but the target is a no show. Walking back to the van, I spot Michelle and Lee roller blade towards me. They were undercover as a teenage couple. I remember the look on Michelle's face when Operations briefed us on the mission profile. Now that was a Kodak moment. It's been about a month since Michelle first uttered a word to me. She then asked me if I wanted to go to the mall. We had a blast. She's a really fun person to hang around, when she isn't acting like she's autistic.  
  
Once in the van, Lee takes his roller blades off but Michelle leaves hers on. Lee seems to be angry about something. "You ok Lee?" I ask. "No. Michelle wasn't following the mission profile." Michelle says nothing, and pulls out a stick of gum. "We were supposed to be a couple," he continues, "but Michelle was flirting with some guy." "I can't help it you got jealous," Michelle responds, "and, it fit perfectly with the mission profile." "Too bad, I was doing my job; you were too distracted to do yours." Lee retorts. "Oh, don't start. You know, I think you like it when we play boyfriend and girlfriend." Michelle throws back at him. "In your dreams." Lee responds. "No sweetie, yours." Michelle says. "Are we there yet?" I hear Birkoff ask. "Yes." Michael says, when the van stops and the door opens. "Amen." Birkoff says. We exit the van and I head towards Walter's area to deposit my little gadgets.  
  
~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`  
  
I'm the last to exit the van because I still have my roller blades on. Carefully lowering myself to the floor I skate forward, intending on depositing the skates to Walter. Suddenly there are two pulses. A hostile has escaped from interrogation. I then speed off towards the quickest route to interrogation. I think of what would be a possible escape route if I were the hostile. I head in that direction and see a body disappear around the corridor. I head for a shortcut, intending on catching the hostile. What I didn't expect was to find Lee there.  
  
I roller blade into him and push him into the wall and press my body against him. "Play along." I whisper in his ear and put my face in his neck. The hostile has to come this way. There's no other way to go. Lee puts his hands on my waist then moves them down till they're resting on my butt. Oh, he is so dead. This is his payback for what happened earlier. Someone walks by and tells us to get a room. After a moment I realize it was the hostile. I push away from Lee and skate after the man. He senses me and starts running. I gain some speed till I'm next to him, then crouch and kick his legs out from under him. I skid to a halt and retrieve my weapon and position it on him. "Move or die." I say. Lee's not far behind and he puts some handcuffs on him. Lee pulls him to his feet and pushes him down the hall. I skate quietly behind them all the way to interrogation.  
  
"Good work." Madeline says, once there. We say nothing and continue on our way. Lee looks back at me then takes off running. It takes me a moment to realize why he's running and then I speed off. He's heading for Comm. He probably thinks I won't be able to skate through there. Well he'd better think again. He's almost to Birkoff's station when I jump atop a desk then jump off to intercept him at Walter's station. He runs into me and we tumble me landing atop him. I forgot to reholster my weapon so I train it on him. "You wouldn't--" He begins and I chamber a bullet.  
  
"Lee, we have a problem. See, you keep pushing all my buttons. I don't know why you do it cause you know you ain't gon get away with it. Touch me again and you will suffer deadly consequences." I say and rise off him. I take off the roller blades and Walter hands me my boots. "That was some show, Kiddo," Walter says, "flying through the air like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." I smile. "Wouldn't want that to happen." I say. I look at Nikita whom I hadn't noticed standing there. She's about to ask a question when I cut her off. "I'm not telling." I say. "Oh come on, Michelle. It couldn't had been that bad." She says. "Let's just say if he lets it happen again, he won't be so lucky." I tell her. Just then Birkoff walks over and tells Nikita she's needed for a briefing. "I need you to take over for me." Birkoff says to me. I nod and head for his computer. I sit and look at what he was working on and begin to finish it.  
  
I hear Operations talking so the briefing must've started. A few minutes later I freeze when I hear a familiar voice. I look around panicky, trying to find the face that goes with the voice. I spot it coming from the vid screen where the briefing is being held. I rise from my chair and walk in a daze towards the face and listen to what it's saying. "You, Section One, killed my wife and took my daughter away from me. I want my daughter back and within forty-eight hours or I will kill the Prime Minister of Great Britain and his family."  
  
I stop a few feet from the table and stare at the screen. It can't be. I killed him. He's supposed to be dead. "Who's his daughter?" Nikita asks, oblivious to the fact that I'm standing there. "I am." I say, staring accusingly at Operations and Madeline, unmindful of the operatives who've focused their attention on me. I turn on my heels and head to my quarters, images of my past swimming before my eyes.  
  
~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`  
  
I stare after Michelle's retreating back. Walter told me she had killed her parents. I frown and remember what Salachi said: You, Section One, killed my wife and took my daughter. Oh my god, Michelle thought she killed her father, but he's still alive. And Operations and Madeline knew. Operations dismisses us and I see Madeline follow in Michelle's wake. I stand and approach Michael. "Did you know that Salachi was Michelle's father?" I ask him. "Yes." He answers. "Did you know he was still alive?" I press. "No." He says. "Michelle killed her parents; well at least she thought she killed one of them. Why?" I ask. Michael gives me the blank stare and walks off. I sigh and head over to chat with Walter. Maybe he'll give something up.  
  
~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`  
  
I stare at the white walls around me until I hear someone enter. Madeline. "How long have you known?" I ask her, still facing the wall. "Quite some time now. Maybe a year or so." She says. "I know you're angry," she continues, "but if we would've told you then there was nothing we could've done. We knew he had resurfaced, but we couldn't track him. The hostile you and Lee captured was very helpful." I face her and say, "You didn't put me on the mission, intentionally." "You're too emotionally tied to him. You still care for him." She says. I look away because it's true. I still care about the man, even after all he did...to me. "If we need you, I'll inform you." She says. "You will need me; I'm his weakness." I say. "Yes, I know, but we don't want to use you unless it's necessary." She tells me. With that she leaves.  
  
I stare at the wall then head for Comm. Once there I ignore the looks I'm getting and approach Birkoff. "What do we have so far on Salachi?" I ask. "Nothing new, considering you know all of it already." He tells me and I look around Comm. "I know what he did to you." Birkoff continues. I look back at him. "I really don't want to talk about this now." I say. "I know but I just wanted you to know that we're here for you. Walter, Nikita, and me." He tells me. I glance over at Walter's station where I see him and Nikita watching. I smile at them then turn my attention back to Birkoff. "Thank you." I tell him. "Is there anything else you can tell us about Salachi?" Michael asks, walking up. I cross my arms and think. "I think this goes deeper than wanting me back because the reason he trained me was for his big dream. To bring down the U.S. government. And you're well aware that the U.S. and Britain have a strong bond." I spill out.  
  
"Why would he want to bring down the U.S. government?" Michael asks. "I don't know. The man is crazy, literally." I say. Operations appears and informs Michael that his team leaves in thirty minutes. Michael walks off and Operations turns to me. Before he can say anything I stop him. "Thank you for not telling me." Nodding he walks off.  
  
~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`  
  
I'm at Walter's station when Michael's team returns from the mission. Intuition tells me something went wrong. I spot Michael walking in and we make eye contact. He approaches Walter and I then turns in his gear. I watch him closely. I look around and my breathing quickens. "He took her, didn't he?" I accuse. Michael says nothing. I quicken my breath some more to keep from crying. "Take me to him." I say to Michael. He turns abruptly to look at me. "I won't do it." He says. "Then I'll go myself." I say forcefully. "She's right Michael." I hear Madeline say from behind me.  
  
I walk over to Birkoff and push him aside. I type in some commands and see my father's face appear on the screen. I push Birkoff in front of the monitor and squat behind his chair, out of view. "Tell him you're willing to make a trade." I say to Birkoff. "Me for Nikita." Birkoff hesitates then I say, "Trust me." He does as I have told him and they set a meet. Birkoff faces me after he disconnects. "Don't worry," I say standing, "I have a plan." Moments later, Michael and I are in the van heading towards the meet. He's about to say something but the van stops, signaling our arrival. I stare at him a moment then exit the van. I cross the street and walk up the sidewalk to the building. The guards lower their weapons as I approach. I stop and wait. I look up at the night sky then at my surroundings. A moment later the door opens and Nikita walks out, my father behind her.  
  
My father stops just behind his guards, but Nikita comes to stand in front of me. I give her a reassuring smile and she walks off. I watch her until I see the van pull up and she steps inside. I look back at my father. He smiles and extends his arm. "Come, my child." He says and I walk into the building with him. We take the elevator to the fourth floor that opens to a long hallway with an office at the end of it. I walk towards the desk, looking around, and stop. I turn around and my father approaches me. He stops in front of me and frowns. His hand comes up quickly and hits me.  
  
~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`  
  
I move to exit the van when I hear Salachi slap Michelle over my comlink. "Nikita." Michael calls to me. "Sit." He says. "I'm not gonna stand here and let that man hurt her." I say. "Sit." He says again. I sigh and plop down. "Me Shell will be fine. She's the one who planned this." Michael tells me.  
  
~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`  
  
"It's your fault your mother's dead!" My father yells, "You let Section One kill her and they tried to kill me!" I stand there and withstand his verbal attack. He picks up a walkie-talkie from his desk and tells someone to bring in the Prime Minister and his family. Moments later two guards enter with the Prime Minister and his family. He has two little boys and I see they're frightened. "You said you'd let us go when you got your daughter back." The Prime Minister says. "Please, let us go." The man pleads. "I'm sorry, I cannot do that." My father says. He then goes on and on about how I betrayed him. Then something inside me suddenly snaps and I pull my weapon from the holster hid inside my coat and quickly kill the guards. I then train the weapon on my father. "Go." I say, motioning to the Prime Minister and his family.  
  
~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`  
  
I scramble outta the van when I hear two gunshots ring out. I pull my weapon and shoot the two guards at the front. I punch the elevator to the fourth floor and Michael and I ascend. I push past the doors once there and see the Prime Minister and his family. "Where is she?" I say. "In there," the man says, "she killed the two guards." I release my breath but then my blood freezes when I hear another shot ring out.  
  
~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`  
  
"It's over," I say to my father; "I killed my mother, but failed in killing you. But that doesn't matter because it all ends here." I see fear in his eyes so I continue. "I'm gonna walk outta here and you're gonna disappear and you're gonna forget about me, ok?" He nods and I lower my weapon. I turn and proceed to open the door. I freeze, quickly turn around and shoot my father in the head. His gun falls to the floor along with his body. I hear the door open and someone approaches me from behind and takes the gun from me. It's Nikita. I feel tears creeping down my face, but make no sound to cry. I take one last look at the only man I'd called Father and leave the room.  
  
~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`  
  
My eyes are on Michelle during the debrief. She looks just like Michael, standing there with her hands clasped in front of her, face blank. "Excellent work, Michelle." Operations says to her. "I'm sure that was a hard decision for you to make." Madeline puts in. I'm not sure what Madeline means by that but I intend to talk to Michelle later. Operations dismisses us and Michael and I follow Michelle to Comm. There's no one around at this hour. Michelle sits down at her computer, but she seems to be lost in thought. We then walk over to munitions where Walter and Birkoff are. I blink back tears because there may not be a way to reach Michelle now. 


	2. Closure

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters of La Femme Nikita do not belong to me but are being borrowed for as long as I need them. And while I'm at it I would greatly appreciate feedback. This is my first La Femme Nikita fic.

****

Nikita blinks back tears because she is not even sure if they will be able to reach through to Michelle. Lee approaches munitions, returning from a mission. "I heard what happened," he says to Walter, Nikita, and Michael, "where is she?" Nikita motion towards Comm; he checks in his equipment then heads towards Michelle. Nikita says a quick prayer in her head hoping Lee will be able to reach Michelle from the grasps of the demons that haunt her.

~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`

Once I reach her, I swing her chair around until she's facing me. "Get up," I say with an edge of steel in my voice. She starts to object but I grab her shoulders and pull her to her feet. Anger flashes in her eyes as she stares at me. Good. Anger is good. I put a hand at the small of her back and lead her to the training area. Luckily she doesn't object. Grabbing some clothes outta our lockers, I lead her towards the changing area. I hold out the clothes to her. She looks at the clothes then at me, "Lee, I'm not in the mood, maybe later," she says. Fine, I'll just have to put the clothes on her myself. 

She sees the change in my eyes and steps back. I grab her by the waist and move further into the room where no one can see us. I sit her down and take off her boots. "Take off your shirt," I order her. She doesn't budge so I reach for the buttons on her shirt. She pushes my hands away so I wrestle her to the floor with her hands above her head. "You have a choice. Either I put the clothes on for you or you can do it yourself," She stares at me a moment then relaxes. I release her and hand her the clothes. She stands and crosses her arms. "What?" I ask. She arches an eyebrow and I turn away from her, grinning. 

~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*

She has that blank look in her eyes. The one she's mastered just like Michael's. I wait for her to take her fighting stance: she doesn't. She knows she's better than me, but I'm stronger. I slowly circle her, awaiting the chance to attack. I kick my leg out, aiming for her side. She blocks and moves away. I attack some more, which she easily blocks. I move to kick at her, she senses it, drops to the floor, and kicks my legs out from under me. She cocks her head to the side and looks down at me with a slight smirk on her face. Alright, she's pissed me off now.

She sees the change in my eyes and the smirk disappears. She starts backing up so I jump to my feet. I rush at her, grab her by the arms, and throw her to the floor. I grab her wrists and pin her hands above her head. She's afraid now, I can sense it. With my knee, I spread her legs apart and settle between them. "You like to have control, don't you?" I say, putting emphasis on control by pushing myself against her and hear a gasp escape her lips. She struggles to free her arms but I tighten my grip. She relaxes suddenly and stares into my eyes. Slowly her head begins to rise towards mine and I am lost in her dark brown orbs. I relax my hold on her in anticipation of the kiss I know is to come. However, I don't anticipate Michelle gaining the upper hand and rolling us over until she is straddling my hips. 

She looks down at me with that smirk on her face. "I'm sorry for what he did to you," The smirk disappears from her face and she stands slowly. I stand also and gently cup her face in my hands. "I admire your strength after all you've been through. Even though Section isn't the place for it, there are people here who care about you. I care about you. I am here now and I will always be here," I look down then back into her eyes. "You don't have to be alone anymore." I lean forward and place a kiss on her forehead. She moves forward and wraps her arms around my neck. I return the gesture and kiss her cheek. She pulls back, with my arms still around her and I see her face is streaked with tears. "Thank you," she whispers. Tentatively, I bring my face closer to hers until our lips are touching. I deepen the kiss as she returns it. I slide my tongue across her lower lip, begging to taste her sweet mouth. She does and our tongues meet in a fierce battle. I pull my body closer to hers but she gently pushes me away. "Air," she breathes out. I press my forehead against hers. She pulls her head away from mine and turns it. I follow her gaze until it lands on Madeline and Operations. Michelle looks at the with that blank stare of hers. She takes my hand and leads me away from the training area. She looks up at with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`

" What are we going to do with those two?" Operations asks Madeline. Madeline smiles softly at him from her desk. "Nothing now. Michelle is a lot like Michael. She may keep him at. But if it doesn't come to that, we'll just handle it the way we've handled Michael and Nikita," She holds a cup of tea in her hand, inches away from her mouth. "However, it may make Michelle's performance in the field better." Operations approaches the door and it slides open. "I hope you're right," he says and heads to the perch.


End file.
